


A Banquet to Remember

by Bellimoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Party, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: Yuri Katsuki didn't remember last year's banquet... He's determined to remember this one.Written for the YOI amino's fanpaper, the Weekly Skate (Edition 5)





	A Banquet to Remember

Yuuri made a promise to himself: no champagne. Not. One. Drop. After last year’s banquet, he could no longer think of the beverage without experiencing epic war flashbacks. Besides—someone had to keep an eye on Viktor’s own alcohol intake. That man was a terrible lightweight… and a far too inappropriate drunk for public consumption.

 

Viktor kept true to his promise on burning Yuuri’s striped blue tie. In its place, Viktor had lovingly selected a gold-colored piece—a perfect match to the tie he bought for himself as well.

 

“Tie it for me, will you?” Inside their hotel room, Viktor held out the piece. Yuuri took it and, with a gentle carefulness, fixed it snugly within the collar of his partner’s dress-shirt. Wordlessly, Viktor picked up Yuuri’s own and affixed it the same, following the act with a short kiss.

 

Yuuri’s lips quirked up into a nervous smile. “First things first: can we… try  _ not _ to get completely wasted at this banquet?” He scratched the back of his neck, cringing. “I don't want to gain a reputation for being the party drunk; last year was bad enough,” Yuuri added with an embarrassed chuckle. “I can still barely believe it. Why was there even a pole…?”

 

“Hey, now,” Viktor jokingly scoffed. “If it wasn't for your dozen champagne glasses, we wouldn't be here right now. I, for one, am entirely grateful for your wild drunkenness.” Winking, he slipped an arm around Yuuri and ushered him through the door. “It’s about time we get going; we’ve kept Yurio waiting long enough!”

The trio walked through the doors and into the banquet hall. Serene music played softly in the background as party-goers sipped from sparkling glasses and mingled between themselves. 

 

Immediately after spotting his new friend, Otabek, Yuri left the pair at the entrance of the room. Yuuri watched the teen catch up with the older skater, a smile on his face; it was nice that Yuri had someone to connect with. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two about talking less and more quietly.

 

Viktor tugged Yuuri through the floor. “Come on, don't be so nervous,” he prompted. “You won silver and you have me at your side—how can it be any worse than last year?”

 

“Well, you are right… I guess.” Yuuri wasn't entirely convinced, but his self- and social-confidence had greatly improved with Viktor in his life. Maybe this year, Yuuri could actually have fun.

 

He noticed Viktor eying a tray of champagne. “I don't think so,” he said warily, “neither of us function well with alcohol, to say the least.”

 

Viktor pouted. “Not even a single flute?”

 

“A single flute, maybe, but no more than that.” Yuuri was half serious; he surely didn't want to drag home a naked Viktor from the banquet.

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Viktor said, his lips cast into a sly grin. “Don’t try to deny you wouldn’t mind seeing me with a few layers less.”

 

A blush rose to Yuuri’s cheeks as he chastised under his breath, “Not in public! Don’t you forget that banquets are  _ formal _ events. I don’t even think nude falls under ‘casual.’”

 

“Relax,” Viktor chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. “I’m only joking… partially.”

 

Ignoring the concluding comment, Yuuri cast his gaze around the room. Spotting his long-time best friend, it was Yuuri’s turn to drag Viktor through the banquet hall.

 

Phichit met the couple merrily. “What am I seeing? Yuuri Katsuki, at a party? And not moping around? Unbelievable.”

 

“Ha, ha, very funny, Phichit,” Yuuri retorted sarcastically, but he mirrored his friend’s smile. “It’s nice being here with you after the Grand Prix Finals. You and me—we’ll be here again next year.”

 

“Absolutely!” Phichit whipped out his phone, popping open the camera app. “Let’s remember tonight, yeah?” Together, the three skaters leaned into the frame as Phichit snapped a picture.

 

Moving through the crowd side by side, Yuuri and Viktor conversed with their peers, talking about anything and  everything on-ice and off. There were a surplus of congratulations from the others towards Yuuri, who had never felt more proud of himself. While silver was not his aim, it was still an amazing achievement—not to mention the new world record he set for Men’s Free Skate.

 

At one point during the evening, Chris came up behind Yuuri, close enough that the latter could feel the former’s breath on his ear. “No pole dancing today?”

 

Yuuri felt shivers run up his spine. Laughing in embarrassment, he replied, “Absolutely not.”

“What a shame,” Chris said, moving around Yuuri so the two could talk face-to-face. “We certainly put on quite a show.”

 

“So I’ve heard…” Yuuri shook his head as Chris flitted away.

 

“I’m sure we can get another pole brought in if you ever decide to change your mind,  _ hmm _ ?” Viktor yelped as he felt an elbow jabbed into his side. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

 

As the party drew on, another dance battle erupted. Without the influence of intoxication, Yuuri was hesitant to join in the fun. However, with enough prodding from his friends and the snarky taunts from Yuri, he was pulled into the thrall.

 

Hips swishing, arms in the air, legs pushing him into daring leaps… Yuuri found himself enjoying the festivities immensely. Soon, he was arm-in-arm with Viktor, shimmying to the beat, a reflection of last year’s dances. Caught up in the energy of it all, there was no where in the world he would rather be.

  
Yes… this was a banquet Yuuri was sure to remember.


End file.
